


3 months later, finally home

by Anna1992a



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Fourth of july celebration, Ian gets to go home, Medical Procedures, Meds, Sick Ian, barley is 22, ian celebrates fourth of july with his grama and grampa, ian is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna1992a/pseuds/Anna1992a
Summary: Shortly after ians 19th birthday, about 3 months later, ian gets to go home and finish treatment.He is beyond happy and excited.  Ian finishes treatment at home so he coukd get more rest and ian is thankful for that.
Kudos: 2





	3 months later, finally home

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished the story. Enjoy!

It had been 3 months since ian turned 19. Ian had a blast at his party that his mom and brother had put together for him in the hospital.  
It was the best birthday he had had in a long time.  
Three days later, ian got test results back and they showed he had some improvement in his organ function. Things were starting to slowly look up and get better but everyone knew it woukd take some time to make it happen.

The next couple of weeks, ian continued to get better and better but the pain still remained enough to where he had to have some form of pain killers in his system at all times to have a build up in his system so when pain did hit it wouldn't be devastating when it hit him hard like a brick being thrown at a wall.

When ian was admitted into the hospital, he had a port installed to administer meds just in case he wasnt able to have a normal iv or if he didnt want to be poked. It came in handy the last few months he was in the hospital as his iv in his hand got clogged and they had to remove it.  
They set up everything in his port and they didn't have any issues at all whatsoever afterwards.

Due to the fact Ian had alot of pain in his joints and back, he was given a pain pump with small doses of either vicodin or morphine.  
It worked wonders and it was just enough to be able to get rid of the pain and not make him sleep for days on end and wake up in a drunken stupor and drool like a dog comming off of anesthetic from the vet all cross eyed and shit.  
This could be funny to look at but if you are in ground zero like ian was at the time, it isn't funny at all.

Each week, ian kept continued to get better slowly but surely.  
He couldnt wait to go home and he felt it was going to be soon hopefully.

One day in July, the dr came in and gave ian the results and news he had been waiting for what seemed like forever.  
"Well ian, your test results are looking really good and you are officially out of the woods. Your internal organs are good enough to leave the hospital. You do however have 6 more treatments left in your 21 treatment cycle. There will only be one cycle. Since you are able to go home, I'm going to put you on home health and let you finish the treatments at the comfort of your own home. Im sure you will be absolutely thrilled to be able to sleep in without being bothered and puke in your own toilet when the treatments get rough. You start your new treatment session 1 of 6 tomorow. I am going to release you tomorrow and when you get home, I will talk with home health in your town and get you setup with them and get your treatment started."

Ian jumped for joy the best he could as he was in bed.  
Over the past 3 months, ian has been able to walk around and sit in chairs. He has been able to slowly walk longer and longer distances. He still needed oxygen support but he didnt care about that. He was so greatful to have his independence slowly come back to him.   
At first, he hurt when he walked and sat down a long time but over time, with pain meds in his system, he was able to walk and feel little to no pain whatsoever. This pleased ian and his mom and brother.   
And as usual, ian proved the dr and nurses wrong. The dr said he woukdnt get out till Christmas and now look at him. It was July 2nd and ian woukd be home for 4th of July fireworks. He just hoped that he wouldn't be sick or sleeping durring the fireworks.   
Ians grandma, Charolette, told ian that once he got out of the hospital, she woukd host a fourth of July party and pop fireworks out at her house.   
Charolette her husband and ians niece and nephew all lived in the outskirts of Edmonton.   
Ians niece and nephew were both teenagers and were 16 and 18. They lived with their parents still and Caleb, ians nephew, was fixing to move out as he was the one who was 18.

Noone told anyone thst ian was getting out of the hospital tomorrow. They wanted surprise everyone and just show up.

And surprise everyone they did!  
That night, ian sighed paperwork and got ready to be discharged the next morning. The dr got ahold of home health in New Mushroomton and set up new patient services. All information that the nurse gets will be given straight to the dr in Edmonton.  
Bloodwork woukd continue to be done daily and the treatments would begin immediately when he got out of the hospital. He woukd be hooked up to the medicine before he left the hospital.  
Ian told barley and his mom that he had plans for when he got out the next day.

He wanted to surprise his grama, grandpa and niece and nephew by showing up at their house.  
Laurel said that woukd be a great idea.  
Ian smiled and then reclined back in the recliner next to his bed.  
He adjusted the nose piece on his oxygen tubing and then took a deep breath.  
He put his headphones in and listened to some music and zoned out.  
He was so happy that after 6 months he woukd be going home.  
He coulsnt help but smile.

The next day, ian was woke up by laurel who had a big smile on her face.  
"Wake up honey. The dr filed your chart and signed the paperwork for discharge and now a nurse is here to unhook you and roll you to the car. Barley is allready outside pulling the car up to the driveway waiting for you."  
Ian smiled the best he could since he was half awake. He sat up on the edge of the bed and the nurse took the heart monitor off, the blood pressure cuff off and then said he could get dressed.  
The nurse stepped out of the room and then ian stood up and got dressed into some shorts a tank top and a pair of his new socks and sneakers he got for his birthday.  
After he got dressed, laurel told the nurse and she then hooked up ian to the medicine and rolled him out to the car.  
Ian was ecstatic. He hadent been outside for 6 months and it felt soo good to be outside and out of the hospital. He thought he woudk never get out!.

Barley was sitting in the driver's seat beaming from ear to ear. He was so happy ian was getting to go home now. Laurel and the nurse helped ian climb into the car and buckle up. Then the nurse gave ian a small bag to put the iv medicine bag in and other iv meds in syringes like nausea meds and his pain pump.  
After ian was in the car, barley got out of the driver's side and sat beside ian and laurel got in front of the wheel and drove to McDonald's to get everyone breakfast before driving to her parents house.  
When they got to mcdonalds, they went through the drive through as laurel coukd tell that ian was getting tired from the meds he was on.  
Laurel handed ian his sausage biscuit and burrito and orange juice and then handed barley his food. They parked and everyone ate and then they were on their way to ian and barleys grandma and grampas house.  
Once they got there, laurel pulled up into the driveway and then parked the car.  
Charolette opened the blinds to see who had pulled up into her driveway and that was when ian climbed slowly out of the car and walked beside barley who walked beside him to make sure he didnt fall as he was unsteady from his meds making him loopy.  
Charolette's eyes opened wide and then she said, "Brian, Brian, ian is out of the hosptial. He is walking towards the door."  
Brian, ians grandpa, walked into the kitchen and looked out the window jsut as laurel knocked on the front door.

Charolette walked over towards the front door, barely being able to contain her excitement and opened the door.  
And there ian stood, right beside laurel and Barley smiling.  
"Oh ian, I'm so happy to see you honey. How are you feeling?" Charolette said, giving ian a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
"Kinda drowsy. Im hooked up to my 1st out of 6 treatments right now and it makes me tired. The side effects are almost just like chemo. The only difference is I dont loose my hair and the good cells don't die."  
"Oh honey. Im so glad you are here. Sit down on the couch and ill get you something to drink. How does a sprite sound?" "That sounds good to me." Ian said, sitting down on the couch and stretching.

Charolette handed ian the soda and ian took it afterwards she gave laurel and barley a hug and then told them to sit down. 

Suddenly, charolettes little chihuahua, Billie, jumped up onto Ian's lap and gave his hand a little lick before laying on his lap.  
Billie gave a little bark before jumping off ians lap to drink some water from his bowl.   
He grabbed a toy from his toy pile and then jumped back up on the couch to give the toy to ian who wasn't sitting there anymore and had gone into the kitchen.  
"So how long are yall going to stay since today is the 2nd?" Charolette asked laurel who said ,"we were hoping at least till the morning of the 5th."  
"Thats great to hear dear. You get to help me make fourth of July dinner and oh my gosh the fireworks I got this year."  
Billie heard the word fireworks and whimpered as he ran under the couch and whimpered.

"I take it Billie doest like fireworks?" Barley asked charolette who nodded her head and said, "no he is scared of them. He is scared of almost everything."  
"Poor dear." Laurel said.  
Ian walked over towards the couch and grabbed Billie from under the couch.  
He held him in the bend of his arm and rubbed his little head.  
He was so tiny and his brown short fur was so soft. Billie gave everyone a sad look as he shook in ians arms; you know, typical chihuahua isms.  
After a few minuets, ian handed Billie to barley and barley held him for a few minuets.  
Afterwards, ian sat down on the couch and yawned.  
Barley walked over to ian and sat down next to him on the couch.  
"You feeling ok?" Barley asked ian who nodded and yawned again.  
"Im just getting tired is all. I normally am taking a nap bout this time but I dont want to sleep right now. I wanna spend time with grama and grandpa."  
Laurel overheard the conversation and walked over towards the couch.  
"Honey i understand you want to visit with your grandparents but you are still in treatment and if you get tired you need to rest. None of us will get disappointed or upset at you if u take small naps here and there. The medicine you are on makes you sleepy. You can't control that. Why don't you take a nap and ill wake you up before dinner so you can help if you want to."  
Ian nodded and then said okay.  
He turned over on the couch and laid down. He stretched his legs and they rested on barleys lap. Barley got up and then placed ians legs onto the couch. He grabbed his jacket and covered ian up. By this time, ian was allready sawing logs.

Charolette walked over to the couch and looked at laurel and said, "poor little dear. He is so tired. The meds really take it out of him alot. Thankfully he only has 6 sessions left. Ill go get a blanket to cover him up with and a pillow. I'm not upset one bit. He will have lots of time to visit with me."  
Charolette went to her and her husband's room and then grabbed a pillow and a blanket. She walked back into the living room and covered ian up with the blanket and put a pillow under his head.  
Afterwards, Ian let out a small smile and began snoring again.  
"He looks so sweet and angelic when he sleeps. It's so sad he has gone through so much in 4 years. He's such a strong boy. So determined, so kind."  
"I have to agree with you on that one. This boy here has been through so much in a short few years it is unbelievable. Normally a person's body wouldn't be able to take all he stress he has gone through and they would already in the grave, but Ian hasn't. He conquered everything each time and came off a worrior." Laurel said smiling down at Ian who remained sleeping.  
The meds knocked him out big time and Ian wasn't too happy about it one bit. He didn't want to be sleeping all day. He was visiting his grandparents and the last thing on his mind was sleeping all day and night.

Laurel kissed ian on the forehead and then joined charolette and her husband in the kitchen.  
Ian turned over and continued snoring.  
"Man am I ever happy ian is out of the hospital. He was so miserable there and he hated it so much. He knew why he was there but he didnt like it. He gets more bloodwork just as soon as we get home and home health comes out." Laurel said as she opened up the fridge and grabbed the BBQ container from the top shelf.  
"Sounds like yall are going to be making sure ian gets the help he needs. Im glad he is doing great. I just hate to see him so skinny and boney. Hopefully he will put on more weight soon."  
"Oh he will be ok and I got some powder from the dr that is supposed to make you hungry when you add it to food and stir it in. It's flavorless and ian knows about it when I add it in. I dont give him surprises when it comes to his food. Never do that. He will get mad. I put it in his breakfast from McDonald's this morning after we got out of the hospital. He told me it felt like the first real meal he had had in 6 months. He got admitted to the hospital in February and just got out in July."

"That is a long time to be in the hospital. Exspecially with it being ians birthday and all. Im sorry we wernt able to get more for him but at least he was able to get something. Maybe we can have another party for him later on." Charolotte said as she pulled the boneless chicken wings out of the oven and put them on a wire rack so laurel could pour the BBQ sauce on them.   
Laurel put the BBQ sauce on the chicken wings and then got the sack of potatoes out of the fridge and opened them up, dumping them into the sink when she did.  
"I think it is a good idea that we have a party for ian little bit later. He told me he is so happy that he gets to spend more time with you and dad. When he said that, barley reminded me that he hadent seen either of yall since he was 3 and ian was 6 months. 6 months is an awful young age. I told myself that he had to of seen yall again after that but he just not remembered since he was young. Barley was young as well."  
"Its all good now laurel. Don't worry about the past, just worry about the present and future. Its great that you and both boys are in their grandparents lives now. That's what matters."

Laurel nodded her head and agreed with what charolette had said.  
Charolette helped laurel wash and dice the potatoes and then put them on to boil in a big pot on the stove.  
"Now remind me why we are cooking the July 4th food today and tomorrow?" Barley asked charolette who smiled and then said, "so I won't have to rush on the 4th as I normally do other things on that day that dont consist of cooking. Mainly getting fireworks ready and setting everything up on the porch and in the kitchen. Ill show all of you as I'm sure yall don't know what I mean."  
Barley nodded and then walked back into the living room to sit next to ian, who after 3 hours still asleep.  
Laurel stopped barley in his tracks and asked him if ian was ok. Barley nodded and said he was still asleep. Laurel asked charolette if she had a juice box or something juice related in the house as ian may be sleeping so long not only because of the medicine but because the meds dropped his blood sugar. Charolette said she did have a juice box as she keeps alot of them because she is diabetic and needs them to help her control her diabetes. Charolette handed laurel a apple juice box and then smiled. Laurel smiled back and then walked into the living room towards ian.  
Barley stood up from the couch so his mom could sit down next to his brother.

Ian fidgeted a little bit and made a disgruntled face. Laurel sat on her knees and then gently stroked ians cheek with the back of her hand.  
"Ian sweetie, you need to try to wake up for a little bit. I have some juice for you."  
Charolette walked over towards laurel and handed her the blood sugar tester she kept in her purse.  
"Grama wants to check your blood sugar sweetie." Laurel said to ian who scrunched his nose and then sat up slightly on the couch. His eyelids seemed heavy and it was hard to stay awake. He didnt know if it was because of the meds or the meds dropping his blood sugar but it was definitely one of them. Charolette checked ians blood sugar and then said it was kind of low. So she gave ian the juice box and a bit of peanut butter on crackers and ian ate them.  
Within a few minuets he was better.  
"I knew I was sleepy but I tried to wake up earlier and I coukdnt it was too hard. I am glad you woke me up." Ian said to laurel who smiled and then gave ian a hug and kiss on the forehead.  
"Your grandmother is diabetic so she knew what to do."  
"Thanks grama." Ian said as he looked up at charolette. Charolette gave ian a hug and then a kiss on the forehead.

Ian stood up from the couch and then said, "so what have you been cooking? It smells good in here."  
Ian walked into the kitchen and looked around. There was food in aluminum foil pans on the cabinets and in bowls.  
"Is this all for the 4th of July party you are throwing day after tomorow?"  
"It sure is honey. All we have left to make is the potato salad and the coleslaw. But I want to do that tomorrow. I do however want to boil the potatoes tonight as not all of them are going to be for the party. Some will be for mashed potatoes tonight for dinner."  
"As well as mac and cheese and green beans." Laurel said, her mouth starting to water.  
"That all sounds so good. Can't wait for the party. Can I help with anything?" Ian said as he reached for his phone in his pocket.  
"Sure. Can you help dump the hot water out of this pot. They are finished boiling now. We need to mash a small bowl of them for tonight and then leave the rest in the pot for tomorrow to make potato salad."  
Ian grabbed the pot holders and then picked up the pot and dumped the water slowly out into the sink. Afterwards, he dumped a little of the potatoes into a bowl and left the rest in the pot on the stove.  
"Your a great helper ian. Thank you for helping me out."  
Ian smiled and then said, "No problem grama. Im glad I could help."  
Ian lifted his arm up and untwisted his iv line from around his arm.  
"Do you need help making sure thst doesn't tangle? You have a sticker bandage to put over that after it is secured down dont you." Charolette asked ian who nodded and then said he woukd fix it real quick.

Ian grabbed a package of gloves out of his bag and then washed his hands at the sink. He put the gloves on and then pulled out some clear tape and taped the tubing to his chest. He put a bandage over the port site and taped it down. Afterwards, he took the gloves off and then threw them in the trash. He stood up and then stretched real big. "Thats better. It isn't in my way now." Ian sat back down and then pulled out his phone. He turned on his facebook and noticed barley had tagged him in a post about the particular med he was on. Ian made a comment on it, sighed and then sprawled out on the kitchen table, at least his top half as he was still sitting down in the chair.  
Laurel looked at ian and asked him if he was ok.  
Ian sighed once again and nodded. He then cleared his throat and then said, "just tired of barley posting personal info on my Facebook. I dont want God and everyone knowing what meds I take and why. People don't need to know everything. I like to keep my personal life personal on some accounts and barley jsut doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut sometimes."  
Ian hid his face in his hands and then rubbed his face.  
"Well, at least we know your attitude is still intact throughout all that happened the past 6 months. That's one thing that sets you apart from your brother. Barley is a dipshit when he argues or states his point. You state it loud and clear and know when to stop. Very opinionated." Laurel said, giving a faint chuckle.

Ian gave laurel a smug face and then said something salty as he stood up to find a bathroom to use.  
Charolette told ian where the bathroom was and ian made his way slowly there. As he passed barley, he gave him a salty look and then continued walking. It was then barley knew he had stepped in the shit once again.  
Barley knocked on the bathroom door and asked ian what was wrong. Ian proceeded to tell barley he was tired of him spreading information of a personal nature on facebook. He didnt want God and everyone to know EVERYTHING about him. He had a personal life too. Barley then said that he only tagged ian in the post as he thought it would be interesting to him as he was taking the medication and ian could know more about it. Ian sighed and then told barley that he knew all he needed to know about the meds he was on and that barley didn't have to look up stuff for him. Afterwards, he sighed and then told barley to get lost so he could use the pot in peace.  
Barley walked away and sighed as he slumped over on the couch. Brian walked over and sat down on the couch next to barley and said, "ian getting on your butt?"  
"As always grampa. It is what it is. I let it go. Not worth arguing over."  
Laurel laughed and then barley cocked his head sideways and looked confused at laurel wondering why she was smiling for.  
"You realy think ian is like the sweet little innocent 16 year old he used to be? In some ways he is but in alot of other ways he isn't. He is an adult now barley. Your body is that of an adult too but your brain isn't quite yet. Ian has changed alot as he grew up and he's maturing alot. You know this. Quit living in the past and focus on the here and now."  
Suddenly, Ian walked into the room and gave barley another salty look.  
"Look im sorry ok ian? I made a mistake. Forgive me?" Barley said, sincerity in his voice as he spoke. Ian sighed and then nodded.  
"Just quit spreading my personal info on the internet. I dont do that shit to you."  
"I know ian. I just keep forgetting you are not that sweet little 16 year old anymore. Your 19. Your grown now and I have to kid around joke around and talk differently to you now."  
Ian sat down next to barley and then said, "its not that I'm grown up, its just that I've matured more than when I was 16. I was nieve back then. Anyone can mature no matter what age they are. But why am I telling this to you? Mom has only been telling you this for about 21 years now. She gave up on your 22nd birthday because after you turn 20, you pretty much are the way you are unless a myrical happens."  
"Its gonna take a whole hell of alot more than a myrical for barley, ian. You know this." Laurel said chuckling.  
Barley turned around to face his mom and then stuck his tounge out at her.  
"How mature barley. You are so adult like. Sticking your tounge out. Noone wants to see that." Ian said laughing as he shook his head. 

Barley sighed and then shook his head.  
Barley stood up and then walked to the door. He closed the door behind him and sat down in the swing on the porch.  
"Huh, guess Barley is butthurt because I told the truth." Ian said shrugging his shoulders.  
"Barley is just stressed honey. He has been worried about you since this all started just cut him a little slack okay?" Laurel said to ian who nodded and said ,"I guess you are right mom. Barley has been protective and worried about me alot, that he has. I know he was just trying to help me out with that on facebook. I guess I just overreacted."  
"What exactly did he post on facebook?" Laurel asked ian who said, "info about my medicine. I guess I overreacted a little. I just remembered that everyone on my Facebook knows the meds im on as they found out at the hospital. I guess I too have been stressed out a little. I mean hell, its my health and it hasent exactly been the best since I turned 16. Tell me im wrong."  
"No honey, your right. I just feel bad that it seems like almost everytime I turn around your sick somehow. It just doesn't seem right. I know you feel the same."  
"Yeah, I do actually. I hate being sick and my body is not like it used to be when I was younger. I wish it was but I guess this is just how I am. Sick almost every free moment I get. It took me a while to realize this but as long as I'm able to somewhat live a relatively normal life I guess I'm ok. I wish for better but hey, ill take what I can get I guess." Ian said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, barley walked into the house and said, "ian I heard what you were talking about. Mom is right. I have been really stressed out about your health and worried about you from the get go. I dont like to see you sick but here lately I've discovered that I guess its your new norm to be sick alot. Your body isn't the same as it was when you were younger. You've changed and that's OK man. I guess I let the stress and worry go to my head. I just want so much for you to be ok again. When I see tubes all over you and things pumped into you it makes me really sad and upset because I know you can't change anything and you can't do anything about it and you hate it. I know you are frustrated inside you don't have to tell me I can read your body language. I wish so much for positive health for you but I guess as long as you are able to have a realitively normal life in between all this stuff happening to you, I guess ill take that. I just want the best for my baby brother."  
Ian began to tear up and he ran over to hug his brother. He hugged him tightly and cried; burning his face in barleys black hoodie.

Barley patted ian on the back and rested his head on ians shoulder and cried too.  
It was so difficult to not cry when he saw or heard his little brother doing the same.  
It was almost as if he could feel ians pain sometimes and it made Barley so upset that he couldn't do anything for ian.  
Suddenly, ian stopped crying and wiped his eyes with barleys sleeve.  
"Hey thats my sleeve you little stinker." Barley said, laughing and tickling ians belly.  
Ian laughed and tickled barley back.  
It felt good for ian to be laughing and playing around again. He hadent done that alot in about 6 months because he was so tired and sick. Now he had 5 sessions left, his body was starting to get better and he felt better. He still got tired because of the meds but he tried his best to function the best he could with all the nausea and exhaustion

In between sessions, ian got a week off to recover but knowing ian, he probably won't take it off because he would want the sessions to be over with quick. But then again he might do it so who knows.  
Ian was really looking forward to fourth of July and all his grandma and grandpa had planned. They had allready cooked the baked beans, BBQ boneless wings, garlic bread, potato salad and the peach cobbler. The rest would be bought at the store. 

The 4th came by quicker than expected. Ian helped laurel carry the food to the porch and set it up on the table. Afterwards, he joined barley on the porch swing while laurel and charolette unwrapped the fireworks and got them ready. They would be popping them after dinner was eaten. And by the looks of things, the fireworks were going to be really pretty this time. Not like ian or barley knew anything about the previous years but they went off what charolette and Brian had to say. 

Soon it was time to eat and everyone dug in and got themselves a plate of food to eat.  
Brian turned the patriotic music on and blazey chased Billie around the front yard and freaked out when they got near the fireworks that were on the edge of the porch.

Blazey didnt too much mind the fireworks but Billie hated them.  
But that didn't stop blazey from trying to drag Billie outside and play tug of war with the dish towel blazey brought from the kitchen.

Ian got to help with the fireworks and pop a few. It was so much fun and he never did it before. It was a really cool first experience. Barley enjoyed watching the fireworks and he got to spend alot of man time with Brian, who used to play quest of yore back when he was younger. They ate and talked about quest of yore for hours as they watched fire works. Charolette and laurel along with ian helped pop the fire works and woukd eat in between fireworks. 

Overall, it was so much fun and ian was so happy he was able to take pics with his phone.  
He posted a few pics on facebook and enjoyed the rest of the night with his family. 

At the end of the fireworks, ian helped clean up and then put the rest of the leftovers away in the fridge. Afterwards, he took a shower and then got dressed for bed. Laurel and barley did the same. Once they were ready, ian took the couch in the living room, Barley got the recliner and laurel got the fold out chair next to the couch.

Sadly, ian knew he woukd have to go back home tomorrow but he knew it had to be done. He couldnt stay at his grama and grandpas house forever; even though it would be fun to stay a bit longer.


End file.
